la premiere fois
by pavarotti62
Summary: c'est la suite de "un jeu de piste interressant" mais en RATED M
1. Chapter 1

Kurt avait fermé les yeux et la voix de Blaine se voulait à la fois chaude, sensuelle et rassurante. Kurt ne savait absolument pas où ca le mènerai mais il en avait une vague idée, et puis il avait déjà pensé à ca, mais il n'avait jamais franchis le pas, Blaine lui plaisait et ces derniers temps, même si il n'osait l'avouer, il faisait souvent ce genre de rêve, et il se réveillait en sursaut dans un état second, là il était réel, même si Blaine n'était pas à ses cotés, il ne l'avait jamais senti aussi proche.

B : à quoi tu penses Kurt ?

K : comment ça, à quoi je pense, tu devrais plutôt dore à qui ?

B : d'accord, alors à qui ?

K : à toi, et particulièrement à tes yeux, quand je t'ai croisé au Lima, j'ai cru que j'étais en train de rêver.

B : moi à ta façon de danser, elle est très sexy tu sais, quand tu t'es mis à danser sur « Born This way, en ouvrant ta chemise, j'ai su …

K : tu étais là ?

B : oh que oui et je n'aurais rien raté, je suis resté jusqu'au bout, j'ai adore quand tu as monté ton t-shirt avec l'inscription « i love boy », laisse moi te montrer comment tu es incroyable sexy.

K : comment ?

B : plus un seul mot, laisser tes yeux fermer et descend ta main sur ton torse. Imagine que ce sont les mienne. Doucement, j'aime faire glisser mes doigts sur tes joues, tes lèvres, je suis sur que tu peux les sentir avec un peu d'imagination, je continu ?

K : oui, vas y.

B : très bien maintenant j'embrasse tes lèvres douces et fruitées, tendres et chaudes, tu murmure mon prénom dans un soupir.

K : Blaine…..

B : merci mon ange, maintenant à chaque geste de ma bouche tu le fais avec ta main, on y va, ….. Ma bouche descend sur ton cou, ton torse, et je m'attarde sur ton torse, je pose mes lèvres sur tes seins, et les mordillent, tu frissonne et j'aime ta fragilité, je continu ma descente jusque ton bas ventre, je pose des baisers légers sur mon ventre. Je peux continuer plus bas ?

K : je croyais que je ne devais plus dire un mot.

B : très bien alors je descends, je pose ma main sur on entrejambe, je peux sentir à travers ton boxer, ton envie pour moi, et je sais que j'ai très envie de toi. Je pose mes mains sur ton sexe et passe mon pouce dessus, je te caresse doucement, puis je passe en dessous de ton boxer, je la prends dans mes mains, et je la caresse, puis je parcours le long de ta verge avec un doigt, très délicatement, je fini par poser un baiser délicat sur le bord du bas ventre puis, je laisse le bout de ma langue caresser le bout de ton sexe avant de la prendre dans ma bouche tu peux me sentir.

K : oui je le peux, c'est incroyablement bon, j'avais jamais connu ca avant,

B : continu, vas y, laisse toi aller, maintenant je commence des lents va et viens sur ton sexe, je la sens gonflée de désir.

K : Blaine arrête, je vais ne pas tenir là.

B : c'est normal bébé je suis dans le même état que toi.

K : parce que tu…

B : bien sur mon ange, je suis sur le point de venir, j'accélère mes vas et vient. Dis-moi que tu en as envie.

K : oui Blaine je le veux, vas y, tu m'as promis le paradis

B : alors jouis pour moi, Kurt, et je jouirai pour toi.

K : je sens que je vais me lâcher, pourquoi c'est aussi bon, Blaine.

B : parce que tu m'aimes Kurt et que je t'aime aussi, je viens bébé, c'est trop bon. Kurt tu es génial, et je suis accroc à toi.

K : qu'est ce qui m'arrive Blaine, comment tu peux faire autant d'effet alors qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrer.

B : ce n'est qu'une question d'heure, demain je passe te chercher, et je t'emmène au lycée

K : c'est vrai ?

B : oh que oui, je ne veux rien rater de toi, j'ai envie de sentir le gout de tes lèvres sur mes lèvres. Maintenant tu devrais dormir,

K : non, je vais rêver, rêver de ton toi, mon cœur.

B : mon cœur ? Humm, ….. Kurt, je t'aime.

K : je t'aime aussi Blaine à demain.

K : fais de beaux rêves, mon ange.

Blaine et Kurt raccrochèrent en même temps et s'endormirent, la tête pleine de rêves. Le lendemain Kurt se réveilla avec le sourire, le même, mais avec un plus, il avait un petit ami. Il se retourna vers son portable.

SMS BLAINE :

Bonjour mon ange, regarde en bas de chez toi, je ne suis pas un rêve…..


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt venait d'ouvrir les yeux encore étourdi de la soirée qu'il venait de vivre, il avait osé franchir un stade important dans sa sexualité, même si il savait que ce n'était qu'un petit pas, il l'avait fait, mais il était loin d'avoir tout résolu, il savait qu'il devait maintenant faire face à la réalité, entre le faire soi même, au téléphone et le faire réellement avec lui dans la même pièce, il y avait un nuance. Kurt était trop pudique pour dévoiler son corps, il faudrait de la patience à Blaine pour le comprendre. Après avoir émergé de son sommeil, il prit son portable qui venait de biper, un message de Blaine l'attendait. Il se leva et alla à sa fenêtre, Blaine l'attendait dans son uniforme des WARBLERS, magnifique à en mourir, adossé à son 4x4 noir,, on pouvait pas plus sexy. Kurt sentait le désir et une chaleur l'envahir.

K : oh non, stop, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Kurt pris son portable et envoya un message à Blaine.

K : je file sous la douche, j'arrive.

Bl : humm, je peux monter.

K : non, sois sage, mon père est en bas.

Bl : ok mais pense à moi sous la douche.

Blaine avait éveillé le désir en Kurt, et il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à hier soir, il fila sous la douche et au moment d'arriver à son entrejambe, la chaleur et la douceur de la mousse lui fit une autre sensation que celle qui avait connu avant. Il commença à caresser doucement, puis retira le gant de toilette et continua son va et vient d'abord lent, il ne se reconnaissait pas, il pensait à Blaine, et plus il y pensait, plus son érection grandissait, Kurt était entrain de vivre une étape importante de sa vie de jeune homme, sa raison lui disait stop mais son corps réagissait trop bien. Il laissa donc aller le désir et continua à se masturber sous la douche, il accéléra le mouvement, faisaient glisser ses doigts fion sur sa verge gonflée de désir, s'attarda sur la bout et finalement la pris en main fermement et accélérai, il finit par se lâcher et ce fut le moment le plus merveilleux. Au bout d'une demi heure il était habillé prêt a sortir pour rejoindre l'homme qui le rendait fou. Il fut arrêté net par son père.

B : Kurt c'est pour toi le jeune homme qui attend depuis une bonne demi-heure dehors.

K : oui papa, c'est un ami, il me dépose au lycée.

B : et tu reviens comment ?

K : Finn !

B : ok, Kurt ?

K : oui papa.

B : est ce que c'est un mai ou ton petit ami.

K : je n'ai pas de petit ami… mais il me plait j'avoue.

B : d'accord, alors bonne journée

K : merci papa, a ce soir.

Kurt sorti rejoindre Blaine ? Son père était toujours à la porte.

B : bonjour, elle était comment la douche.

K : divine mais on en parler après, mon père…..

Bl : je ne peux donc pas t'embrasser.

K : pas maintenant non,

K : ton père ne sait pas que tu es gay ?

K : oh si il le sait mais c'est un père…

Bl : je vois. Allez en route.

Blaine démarra la voiture et tout les deux partirent au lycée, ils avaient ours que dans une heure et ca leur laisser le temps de prendre un café au Lima café, en plein chemin, Kurt demanda à Blaine de s'arrêter.

K : arrête-toi là Blaine s'il te plait.

Bl : pourquoi ?

K : s'il te plait.

Bl : ok

Blaine se gara et coupa le moteur, à peine eu t'il fait ca que Kurt lui sauta dessus et s'empara de sa bouche.

K : désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'en avais envie.

Bl : oh non, tu t'en tiras pas avec de simples excuses, viens là

K : Blaine, qu'est ce que…

Blaine attrapa Kurt et l'embrassa avec passion, et Kurt ferma les poings tellement c'était bon, le seul souci c'est que son corps recommençait à faire des siennes, Blaine qui posa sa main sur le bord de son entrejambe pu s'en rendre compte très vite.

Bl : tu as envie de moi, Kurt ?

K : comme ce matin sous la douche (pourquoi j'ai dit ça)

Bl : alors tu te masturbe en pensant à moi. Que dirai tu d'oublier le café et de rester là dans ma voiture.

K : j'adorerai

B l : je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider avec ton problème (posant sa main sur le sexe de Kurt)

K : Ici ?

Bl : les vitres du 4x4 son teintées, on ne peut rien voir.

Blaine ouvrit le pantalon de Kurt pour libérer son érection commença à le prendre en bouche, Kurt poussa de petit gémissement, dieu que sa bouche est douce, dix fois mieux, non cent fois mieux que ses mains à lui qui pourtant étaient très douces.

Bl : ca va mon ange ?

K : oui même très bien, continu, c'est tellement mieux qu'ua téléphone.

Bl : gourmand.

Blaine continua et enfonça le sexe de Kurt au fond de sa gorge, et le suça d'abord doucement faisant de temps en temps des petits cercle avec sa langue sur le bout de Kurt, ce qui le fit gémir puis plus rapidement il s'entait le sang affluer le long de son sexe, et quand il senti que Kurt allait jouir se repoussa doucement

Bl : attrape la serviette dans mon sac de foot, je ne voudrais pas salir les sièges de la voiture.

Kurt s'exécuta pendant que Blaine lui embrasse les lèvres avec passion, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux, il lui dit :

Bl : jouis pour moi Kurt, je veux voir cette étincelle dans tes yeux quand tu vas te lâcher.

K : Blaine, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, tu es, je ne sais pas.

Bl : continue bébé, je vais t'emmener au paradis

K : Blaine c'est trop bon, je vais, je viens, Blaine, Blaine Blaine….

Kurt se lâcha et Blaine pu voir l'étincelle qui lui manquait pour être sur de ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà, il était amoureux de Kurt, aucun doute, Kurt laissa échappé un larme, il était heureux, et il pouvait enfin l'annoncé à tout le monde. Il avait un petit ami…..

Kurt et Blaine arrivèrent devant le lycée Mc Kinley et Kurt descendit de la voiture après avoir embrassé Blaine fougueusement. Rachel et Mercedes l'attendait sur le parking. Blaine ouvrit son carreau,

Bl : bonjour les filles.

R&M : euh bonjour, Kurt ?

Bl : Kurt, à ce soir… '(Avec un regard plein de désir)

K : oui je t'appelle à midi on peut manger ensemble si tu veux.

Bl : ok alors à midi. (sans un mot mais Kurt pu lire sur les lèvres de Blaine) je t'aime..

K : moi aussi (plus fort qu'il ne l'aurai cru)

Blaine s'éloigna laissant Kurt avec les filles

K : on y va ?

R : pas si vite, tu nous dois une explication…

M : le mystérieux jeune homme n'en est plus un visiblement.

R : on veut tout savoir.

Là je suis mal pensa Kurt en entrant dans le lycée….

_**VOILA LA SUITE REVIENT EN RATED K , PEUT TRE ENCORE UN PEU DE M PAR LA SUITE …..**_


End file.
